


lookin' like an angel (but you're savage love)

by peachtones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, [insert the 50/50 relationship meme here], also college au but it's just vaguely referenced!, dy is a workaholic, jh is a doting boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: “You’re going to squeeze my intestines out through my throat,” Doyoung sighed, after being forcibly manhandled into being the little spoon.“If I loosen my grip, you’ll run away,” Johnny mumbled into his back, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's shirt.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	lookin' like an angel (but you're savage love)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did use the jason derulo song for the title, no it is not lyrically relevant to the fic, i just thought it was a lil funny lmao

Johnny softly clucked his tongue in disapproval as he leaned against the doorway into the living room, arms crossed over his chest. Doyoung was sat on the floor at the coffee table, his laptop in front of him and assorted school materials scattered across the top of it. His glasses were on the arm of the couch behind him and he had his elbow propped up on the table, head leaning into his hand, fingers pushing up into his already very messy hair. 

By the third frustrated noise that Doyound let out, Johnny had pushed off the wall and decidedly sandwiched himself into the little space between his boyfriend and the couch, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Still working on your paper?” he asked, barely audible save for the rumble from his chest. Doyoung just groaned in response. “I suppose that means it’s not going well.”

“It’s going terribly,” Doyoung sighed, leaning back into Johnny. He rested his head against the older’s shoulder.

Johnny hummed in response, twisting his head to press a kiss to the corner of Doyoung’s mouth. “Maybe you should take a break?” he suggested.

Doyoung immediately sat back up. “No! I’ll just power through it.”

“Doie…”

“Don’t _Doie_ me,” Doyoung said, shifting in Johnny’s arms.

“Doyoung, when’s the last time you took a break?”

Doyoung didn’t answer, biting his lip. He honestly didn’t remember the last time he got up, even just to walk around.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought.”

Apparently no answer was the wrong answer, because Johnny tightened his grip around Doyoung’s waist and _stood_ , Doyoung making a panicked noise and grabbing onto the table. Johnny was strong -- Doyoung knew this. But sometimes he forgot that he was _strong_ strong, his grip on the smooth wood of the coffee table no match for Johnny’s beefy arms.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Doyoung immediately whined, pushing at Johnny’s arms. He didn’t want to resort to kicking like a petulant child, but he would if it became absolutely necessary. “Put me down.”

Johnny did not put him down. Instead, he held Doyoung tighter and closed the lid of his laptop with his foot (much to Doyoung’s dismay) and started to make his way out of the living room. Doyoung squirmed in his arms, trying to wiggle free.

“ _Seriously_ ,” he continued to whine as Johnny walked them down the hall. He tried to kick at Johnny’s shins, knees, whatever he could land a blow on. “I need to finish my paper. It’s due tomorrow and I’m not even half done with it! _Put me down_. Just let me write a little more, then I promise I’ll take a break!”

“No can do, babe.” Johnny pushed the door open to his bedroom, making his way over to his bed. “We both know you won’t.”

He crawled onto his bed and despite Doyoung’s protests and physical attempts at preventing Johnny from getting him to lay down, he gave up, going limp in Johnny’s arms.

“You’re going to squeeze my intestines out through my throat,” Doyoung sighed, after being forcibly manhandled into being the little spoon.

“If I loosen my grip, you’ll run away,” Johnny mumbled into his back, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Touché.”

“Just accept it. Take a nap. I’ll make you breakfast when we wake up.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Doyoung grumbled as he closed his eyes, snuggling into Johnny’s pillow.

“Thanks babe,” Johnny mumbled back, “I think you’re cute too.”

Sleepily, Doyoung sighed, “ _oh my god, shut up_.”

“Shutting up,” he said, before adding a quiet, “ _love you._ ”

“Love you, too. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my small addition to johndo nation!!
> 
> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy/)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/peachtones/)


End file.
